Life Is Beautiful
by taylorcullenforever
Summary: Bella has just moved to Coppell, Texas. Soon after her parents are in a fatal car accident. Bella struggles to find herself again with the help of Edward Cullen. He helps her find happiness and accept what happened. And that happiness is anyting but easy
1. Electric Current

I don't own any characters

Ok, this is a story i came up with from how me and my bf met. If you think i should continue review!

-taylorcullenforever

* * *

I had just moved to Coppell, Texas to be with my mother and father. I was walking home from my new school Coppell High School. Today had been hecktic and I was in total need of some friends. Not knowing anyone had made lunch really hard. I was looking for somewhere to sit for about 10 minutes before this really nice girl named Ashley had come up to me, asking me if I wanted to sit with them. I was slurping on my star bucks and texting my friend, who had just moved her with me, Jacob Black when something hit me. I fell backward, my star bucks flying out of my hand. Causing the lid to pop off and the coffee to spill all over my shirt, shorts, and hair. My cell phone flew out of my hand, luckily landing in the grass beside the sidewalk. My head then met the sidewalk, my body following. My head was throbbing as I layed there for a second, with my eyes closed. I could feel the coffee soaking deeper and deeper into my hair and clothing. I then noticed that there was another body melting into my own body. I opened my eyes and gasped. A gorgeous boy was staring at me. He had gorgeous green eyes with a tint of topaz in them. His face perfect with pale skin (no not vampire, but I still made all the Cullens pretty pale). His bronze wind-swept hair falling into his face. He was looking at me, his expression awe. I stared back, even though I probably looked really scary.

"Uh," I said. Noticing that we were both still laying on the pavement and that he was still on top of me.

"Oh, sorry." He wrapped his arms around me, picking both me and him up. Then we were standing. But his arms were still around my waist. I leaned my face closer to his, inhaling his aroma. It was amazing, it wasn't a cologne but something even better. He slowly let go of my waist, but didn't move an inch away from me.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He said, slowly. His breath blowing in my face. God, the scent was amazing. It was more concentrated and made my head spin.

"Bella Swan." I said, back. He finally stepped back, bending down to pick up my phone. He flipped over several times checking, I guess, that it was fine and working. He handed it to me, then ran his fingers through his hair.

"Um, really sorry about that. I wasn't watching were I was going. Are you ok?" He asked. His voice and eyes apologetic.

"It wasn't all your fault, I wasn't watching were I was going either. I'm ok, thanks." I said, gazing into his eyes again. They captivated me, the way they sparkled and shined. "Would you like to come back to my place and get cleaned up?" He asked, looking down at the ground for a second before looking back at me.

"Yea. Sure." I said.

"Ok, my car is just over there." He said, pointing toward a silver Volvo on the side of the road. We walked toward his car. Once at the car, he opened the door for me and let me get in. He then got in and we started toward his place. I was trying to get settled and he was moving. Our hands touch for a moment but when we did touch there was an electric current flowing between us, sparking when we touched. Apparently he felt it too, he looked down at his hand then looked at me. I looked at my hand then looked at him. He was definitely special.

* * *

If you think i should keep going review and tell me! Hope you liked the chapter. ALL HUMAN


	2. To Kiss Him Or Not To Kiss Him

Ok so here is another chapter. Make sure to read the note at the bottom of the chapter. VERY IMPORTENT!

Hope you all like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own all the characters. Not... i wish

* * *

B POV

The ride to his house was silent. I didn't know what to say, so we both sat in silence, me looking out the window and Edward looking at the road. Then he spoke up.

"So, when did you move here? I haven't seen you at school before. You go to CHS (Coppell High School), right?" He asked, giving me a quick glance, before turning back to the road. I looked over at him.

"I moved here about 5 days ago. My mother and I moved here, to be with my father. I just started school today, which is why you have never seen me." I said, still looking at him. He looked at me again, something in his eyes, capturing me. But whatever it was I couldn't figure out what it was. He nodded.

"Oh, so you're the 'new girl' everyone was talking about." He said, smiling to himself. His teeth sparkling in the sunlight.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Everyone was talking about how the 'new girl' was gorgeous and pretty. Plus, all the guys were talking about the 'new girl' too. You're the only 'new girl' here, so they must have been talking about you." He said his smiling getting even wider. He took a turn into the front of a huge, beautiful house. It was on a plot of land, where there were no houses except his.

"Oh." I said, blushing bright crimson red. I unbuckled myself, opening the door and stepping out. He stepped out, walking to the front of his car, waiting for me. I walked over to him and he took my hand. The electric current went through me again, this time the current going through my whole body. It felt amazing; I gripped his hand tighter as he led me inside his house. The house was 3 stories and bright. I felt like I was in a mansion. He led me over to a wide space that was the living room, I think, and dropped his car keys on the counter.

"Mom? Dad?" He called upstairs. We heard footsteps, then I saw two people walking down the flight of stairs. There was a woman and a male. They were both so gorgeous, just like Edward. The woman was pale, with carmel colored hair. She was more angular than the male. She had a radiant smile on her face, her carmel locks bouncing on the side of her face, as she walked down the stairs. Dr. Cullen, who was the new, amazing doctor, was pale too. He was also so beautiful. His blonde hair, falling into his face a little. He also had a smile on his face. They finally reached the bottom floor, walking over to us. They both eyed me carefully. I guess taking in my form, and the coffee all over me.

"Edward, dear. Hello. Who is this?" The woman said. Edward looked over at me and smiled.

"Esme, this is Bella." He said. So the woman was named Esme. The name seemed to fit her perfectly. She looked over at me.

"Hello. I'm Esme. This is my husband Carlisle. It's very nice to meet you. Uh, are you ok?" She asked, stepping forward to shake my hand.

"Oh, I'm sticky," I said, holding up my hands. I giggled. "It's very nice to meet you to. I just wished I had met you a different day when I wasn't covered in vanilla frappicino (**A/N I don't know how to spell frappicino) **coffee. I'm alright, just a little wet." I said, she giggled along with me.

"Oh. And how did you end up with coffee all over you?" Esme asked. I looked down at my soaked clothes.

"She can tell you that later." Edward said to Esme. I looked over at him. "Bella, would you like to take a quick shower and get cleaned up?" He asked.

"Are you sure I can take a shower?" I asked him. It seemed really rude. I had just met them and here I was about to use their shower.

"Oh course. Plus, it was my fault you are now covered in coffee and are in serious need to shower. Follow me." He said, grabbing my hand.

"Ok, thank you so much."

"No problem." He walked me into a huge bathroom. It was as big as a room. I gasped and he chuckled.

"There is 5 different bottles of conditioner and shampoo, 10 bottles of body wash, and tons more stuff. Use anything you want. Here is the towels and wash rags," He said, walking over to a cabinet full of towel and wash rags. "If you need anything else just tell me." He said, looking at me, with a crooked smile on his face. It melted my heart.

"Uh, where do I put my clothes?" I asked, looking fully around the room.

"Over there." He said, pointing to a little bin with dirty clothes in it. "Anything else?"

"No. Thank you."

"No, thank you." He whispered as he walked out of the bathroom. I don't think I was meant to here the last part. I walked over picking out a shampoo and condition and a body wash. I put them in the side bar of the shower and grabbed 2 big towels and a wash rag. I placed the big towels on the counter and put the wash rag in the shower. I walked over to the door, locking it. I then stripped down, placing my clothes in the bin. I turned on the shower and stepped in. The water felt amazing, as it washed away all the sticky liquid on my skin. I stood there, letting the hot water caress my body. I then washed myself down, very thoroughly. After washing my hair and inspecting it to make sure there was no more coffee plastered in my hair. I turned the water off and stepped out. There was a knock on the door. I quickly ran-walked over to the door unlocking it and running back to the shower. I wrapped myself in a towel but didn't get a chance to put my hair up.

"Can I come in?" a voice asked. I shouldn't have known who the voice belonged to but I did. It was Edward.

"Yes." I said. Pulling the towel tighter around me. He opened the door and walked in, holding what looked like some clothing in his hands. When he looked at me, he stopped dead in his tracks. His mouth opening slightly, his eyes looking me up and down. He whispered a 'wow' and shook his head. After a second, he continued walking toward me. Only ro stopped right in front on me, ending up looking down at the clothing in his hands.

"Um, I remembered you didn't have any clothing, so I brought you some of mine. Shirt, shorts, and boxers. Sorry about the boxers." He told me, keeping his eyes on the clothing. He held the clothes out, waiting for me to grab them. When I did our hands touched and he looked up at me. His eyes burning into mine. He took one of his hands and put it on the side of my face. I sighed and he brought his face closer to mine, our lips barely touching. Then he . . .

* * *

**Ok, people... What should happen??**

**1) Bella get mad for him already making a move when they just met**

**2) Edward not kissing her, but back off and saying sorry**

**3) Them totally start making out**

**4) They just not kiss**

**5) Or they lightly kiss**

**So which one? Review and tell me! Hope you like the chapter. Review!! please. Should i keep going with the story?**


	3. Sleepover

Sorry for the long wait on this story. Or was it my other story that the wait has been long . . . idk.

Ok here it is.

Hope you like it! PLEASE review i want at least 7 or 8! :

-taylorcullenforever

* * *

His lips met mine, sending fireworks shooting off. The electric current returning. Zapping the both of us, where our flesh met. What I thought was going to be a short, quick kiss lingered with intimacy. His hand came to rest on the side of my face, our skin prickling. After a immeasurable moment, he pulled back looking at me. His eyes were hot and his face was flushed. He looked embarrassed. He took a step back, pulling us apart, the electric current slowly fading. He looked down at the ground for a second, then looking back at me.

"I . . .um . . .," He stuttered, looking for his words. "I'm . . . uh . . . really . . . sorry. That was . . . er . . . wrong of me. Sorry." He stuttered, looking back at the ground. I smiled.

"No problem, it's not all your fault. I wanted it as much as you did. Let's just say it was a really good friendship kiss. Ok, just a kiss. Nothing too meaning full." I said, smiling as he blushed lightly.

"I wanted it more than you did." He murmured. I barely caught what he said but from what I heard I knew what he was saying and talking about. I blushed then.

"I'm going to get out and let you get dressed." He said, turning around and starting to walk toward the door.

"Ok, thanks again." I said, as he reached the door, turned smiled at me, then closed the door behind himself. I sighed, my fingers tracing my lips, as my lips tingled from the sensation of his lips. I quickly dried off and put the clothing on. His boxers feeling so out of place on my hips. I laughed quietly to myself. I brushed, the mess, called my hair and made sure I looked ok. I walked out of the room, looking around for Edward. He was no where in sight.

"Edward?" I called out, looking around the house for any sign of him. Then I felt something on my waist. I jumped and turned around. Edward was there, a crooked smile on his face, looking at me. "You scared the crap out of me." I scolded him. He laughed.

"I'm sorry. Um . . ." He said.

"What?"

"How would you like the sleep over and get to know each other?" He asked. His words finally entered my head. Sleepover? Like a sleepover? What?

"What exactly do you mean a _sleepover_?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Nothing naughty or adult. Just talking to each other, getting to know each other. There something about you . . . I want to know everything about you. I want to be your friend." He said. I blushed bright crimson. He saw my blush and laughed. The thing was I felt the exact way. I wanted to know everything about him, I wanted him to be my friend.

"Oh . . . can I call my parents first?" I asked. But I knew my parents wouldn't care. Even though it was a guy I was spending the night with.

"Yea, sure. Here." He said, reaching behind him, picking up a house phone, and handing it to me. I took it and dialed in my mother's number. She answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" He childish voice asked.

"Mom?"

"Oh, sweetie. How was your first day of school?"

"It was good. I was wondering if I could have a sleepover at a friends house?" I swear I could hear her smiling.

"You've already my friends?! I told you everyone would like you and not to worry. Who is this friend of yours?" I sighed.

"His name is Edward Cullen." I said.

"A guy. Ok . . . sure. Just make sure and us protection." She said, I gasped totally embarrassed. I knew he could hear, because he looked at me appalled and started laughing like a loon.

"Mom, were not going to be doing stuff like that. Just talking and getting to know one another." I said.

"Ok, whatever you say. Have fun." Then she hung up. I couldn't believe she had actually said that. I just couldn't. I handed the phone back to Edward.

"I'm really sorry. She . . . just . . . urg." I said.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it. It was actually amusing."

"Urg."

"Ok, well my 2 sisters and 2 brothers should be home soon, so you can meet them." Edward said, I just smiled.

"Come on." He said, gripping my hand and dragging my down one of the long hallways and up the stairs. Then we came upon a room. When we walked in I gasped. The room was amazing, it had gold carpet (that was very thick), and black walls with gold patterns across each wall. It was amazing looking. It also had a huge window that was open, the sun glistening in through the glass. There was also a huge king size bed in the middle of the room. He tugged me over to the bed, then in a quick movement, he pushed me on the bed putting himself on top of me.

"I'm going to eat you." He said, his mouth moving on the skin on the hollow of my neck. I laughed.

"Oh no! Help! Someone help!" I yelled, giggling too. Then the door was open and four people were standing with grins on their faces, watching us with amused expression on their faces. I stopped giggling, embarrassed, and tried to get out from under Edward's body.

"Well hello, Edward. Who is this lover of yours?" The girl with the short black hair, and very short figure. I blushed bright crimson at her words, and turned my head hoping no one noticed my blush. Edward kissed my neck, tenderly, getting off me and looking over at the four people. When I finally was able to stand, I saw all of them. There was a guy that had some serious muscle (Emmett). He was gorgeous and good looking too. He seemed like a big cuddly brother. There was a beautiful, pretty, gorgeous, girl at his side. Holding onto his chest. He was unbelievably gorgeous. She had long blonde hair and her face features were perfect. She also had some seriously nice legs. Beside the short girl, there was a guy that was muscular but not like Edward and the other guy. He was blonde and was also gorgeous. Jeez, what was with this family. They were all perfect. Then I noticed something. Now that I was looking at all of them at once, instead of singling them out one by one, I noticed they were all pale. Not too pale. But pale enough to notice and call them pale.

"Hi." They all said at the same time. I smiled at this, sheepishly.

"Uh, hi." I said, looking down at my feet.

"Everyone is this Bella." I looked up now. "Bella, this is Alice," The short girl waved a me, a huge smile on her face. "This is Emmett," The huge muscled guy winked at me. "This is Rosalie." The most beautiful girl shyly waved at me. "And this is Jasper." The blonde guy waved at me.

"It's very nice to meet you guys. All of you." I said, shyly. Feeling out of place and horribly ugly.

"It's nice to meet you to." They all said at the same time. They looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"They are always talking together." Edward said to me.

"Bella," Alice started, walking toward me. "Since you are obviously sleeping over, lest go to the store and get some sleepover stuff and movies. We can have a freakin huge sleepover with the 6 of us." Alice said. I looked down at my outfit. I was only in a T- Shirt and boxers. I hadn't put the short, Edward had given me, on because the boxers were big enough.

"Uh, I think I need to change then if we are going to go to the store." I said. Alice followed my gaze, down to my clothing.

"Wow, that is one heck of an outfit for Edward to have just been laying _right_ on top of you only a few seconds ago." She said, looking between Edward and me. I blushed even deeper.

"Oh my," She started again. I blushed even more, even though I thought it would be impossible I was now tomato red. "Oh, well. You look fine. You look really cute in that outfit. Let's go." She said pulling me toward the door of the room.

"Wait. We can all watch movies and stuff. But later tonight I want Bella all to myself. Got it?" Edward said, glaring at his sister and family.

"Fine, whatever." Alice said, then we were walking through the house and into her car.

* * *

Edward . . . edward . . . edward . . . Oh... my bad

LOL Hope you like this chapter. Review and tell me waht you think

-taylorcullenforever


	4. AN please please read

**Ok, some people are telling me that i am rushing a little too fast. But i've seen the whole story in my head (things will probably change over time with new ideas) and the last chapter is a little rushed, yes. But in order for my story to go the way i want it to the rush needed to come. Don't worry... you guys wont be disappointed in the story. Just stick with me and go with the flow. **

**And The Cullens are NOT vampires... but they are really simalar. Now... Bella and Edward are VERY diffrent from the real twilight characters... plus, the whole thing with Bella staying over at Edward's house... i have a reason for that... but your going to have to go with the flow and hang in there with me. **

**If you have anymore questions ask.**

**-taylorcullenforever**


	5. Just Friends? Or More?

Ok, this is the last chapter I'm writing today... this could be my... what... 3rd. Jeez, i'm so tired too! Ok, so here is the next chapter, giving the explanation on why Bella said yes to the sleepover. And lots more. Now, i know i skipped Edward's question but since Edward is just like Edward in Twilight, but not in personality (in this story).. you should know about everything already! Hope you liked this chapter! There are going to be twists soon, so start getting yourself ready.

Thanks for reading

-taylorcullenforever

* * *

"So, you and Edward seem to have a pretty good connection." Alice said, to me. Cars, fast-food places, and buildings passing by. Alice and I were on our way to Walgreen's to pick up some snacks and stuff. I had my hands on my lap, looking out my side window. I secretly smiled to myself at her comment.

"Yea, I guess so. I don't know. He seems really nice." I said, looking down at my hands for a second, before continuing to gaze out the window. The sky was bright and blue, matching my mood.

"Why did you decide to stay and sleep over? I mean, you two just met and yall are already having a sleepover?" She said, her voice still happy and chirpy. Like it had been since I had met her. I looked over at her now.

"I really don't know. I feel this connection between us. This electric current and this pulling sensation that constantly is making me feel like my body is pulling me toward him. And from what I can tell, my body is being pulled toward him. He seems so nice too. I've never had a guy friend that was _just_ a guy friend. I was somewhat hoping I could build a really great friendship with Edward." I said, shyly. She looked at me for a second, a small smile playing on her lips. I looked back down at my hands, instantly regretting saying that. And too his sister! I couldn't believe I had just done that. I shook my head.

"Wow, that is pretty amazing. Here we are." I looked up then, just now noticing we were at Walgreen's. I got out of the car, following Alice into the store. We picked up several boxes of chocolate, five 2 liter bottles of soda, and movies. I helped her load all of it in the backseat, then we were off.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" She said, breaking the silence between us. I noticed that the silence between us was not awkward, but comfortable.

"Sure." I said.

"Do you think you could fall for Edward?" She said, turning to look at me a second, while we were at a red light. I instantly looked at my hand, clasping my hands together. I thought for a second. Could I fall for Edward? Could I? I wasn't sure. I didn't really know him. So I answered her truthfully.

"I don't know." I said, keeping my eyes on my hands and avoiding her gaze. She turned back to the road, the light turning green.

"Ok," She said, then the silence went on again. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that we were back at their house, until Alice had shook me and told me we were back. I helped her haul all the goodies into the house, placing them on the kitchen counter. Everyone was sitting on the three couches in the huge living room, watching a basketball game. I smiled at this.

"Ok, everyone! Come get some snacks and drinks! It's time for a movie!" Alice yelled, getting the attention of the whole house. They all got up, coming into the kitchen. It was amazing watching all of them, a close, big family, interacting all at once. I stood back watching as they talked, grabbed food and snacks, and went back into the couch. I got a soda, then walked into the living room. In the middle couch Edward, Rosalie and Alice were sitting there, a huge gap in between Edward and Alice.

"Bella, come on." Edward said to me, patting the seat next to him. _Oh boy_, I thought as I walked over to him. He had a huge smile on his face, as I took a seat next to him. Alice, jumped up grabbing the movie she had gotten.

"Ok, everyone as we all know, except for Bella, it is romance night. So I have here The Notebook," Alice said, my face dropped. I had seen that movie. There was no way, I would be able to sit this close to Edward during _this_ movie. "So here we go. Guys, deal with it! Jeez." Alice said, to the guys and walked over to us, sitting down again. Alice clapped and the lights went out. I was then conscious of Edward right next to me. I was still sitting up straight, soda in hand, eyes on the TV. Then I felt it, the hot breath on the back on my neck and ear.

"Sit back, relax." Edward whispered in my ear. His breath making me shiver outside and inside. I slowly relaxed, sitting back again the couch. I felt his hand move down my back, curving around my waist and resting there. I stiffened. I once again felt his warm breath against the neck and ear.

"It's a friendly gesture. It might not seem like it to you, but for me it is. Promise. Do you mind." I looked at him then. Our faces were so close.

"No, I don't mind." I whispered. I felt his rest on my waist again. I turned back to the TV, and noticed his whole family was staring. I blushed and looked down very embarrassed.

"Uh, sorry." I said.

"You didn't do anything, don't be sorry." I heard Esme say, I looked up and gave her a thankful smile. The movie was unbelievably sweet and romantic. Edward was sweet, letting me curl up into his side, when I was starting to get tired. During the movie, I would notice the surprised looks given to me and Edward and really, I couldn't blame them. But it was just friendly gestures, nothing more. It was nothing more. After about an hour or two, couldn't be sure, the movie was over and everyone was mostly drained. Alice, slowly got up and turned off the video, getting back on the couch and falling asleep with Rosalie. No one else moved, I felt Edward's breath on my face. I wasn't sure if he was still awake or not. I sat there for a moment, just listening to his breath going in and out so evenly. Then I felt him move, he shifted us so that I was sitting right on the couch and he was standing up now.

"Come on," He whispered to me, grabbing me hand and leading me father into the darkness of the house. The house was really big, we took the stairs landing on the third story. He lead me to a room, pulling me in, closing the door, and turning on the light. The brightness blinded me for a second, before my eyes could adjust. I blinked until I could manage the light. Edward was standing only a few feet away, staring at me with a half smile on his face.

"Sorry, about the light." He said, taking a step toward me. I blinked a few more times then was able to fully see.

"It's ok." I said, chuckling. He walked over to his bed, climbing on and sitting on the end.

"Come on," He said, patting the other end of the bed, like he had on the couch. I smiled and this and without thinking about it, sat on the other side of the bed. Once I was settled in his mouth opened.

"So tell me some stuff about yourself." He said. I smiled.

"As long as you tell me about you afterward."

"Sure,"

"Ok, then," I said. "Where to start, where to start. Ok, I originally lived in Forks, Washington. But my Dad decided to come back to my Mother and so we moved here. I love reading and writing and I'm a big fan of the band Muse. My favorite color changes from day to day. I don't like double standereds. Uh, anything exact that you want to know? Lol."

"What do you like to do for hobbies?"

"Uh, I liked to write for my fanfiction account and I love hanging out with my best friend, Taylor **(A/N that is ME, lol I'm in my own story!)** she moved with me."

"So who is this Taylor?"

"She is my best friend in the world, well best girl friend. She loves writing and is amazing at it! She also has a youtube account. She is so fun and loves going shopping."

"Well, Taylor and Alice would get along very well then." I laughed at this.

"Yea,"

Edward asked me tons of more question, where I'd been, what I'd like to be when I grow up, ex-boyfriends, and ton more. My eyes were drooping heavily by the time he was done answering my question. When he saw my face, he laughed out loud. I blushed.

"Ok, we both need some sleep. Here take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." Then I felt bad. I was like kicking him out of his own bed.

"No, I'll take the floor. There is no way I'm kicking you out of your own bed." I said, and there was no way I was going to.

"Honestly, it's fine."

"How able we share, I mean you do have a king and there is enough room . . ." I said. He smiled at me.

"You wouldn't mind? If we shared? We would be really close." He said, eyeing me and the bed.

"I don't mind." I said, he nodded.

"Ok." He crawled into the other side of the bed getting comfortable. I got into, we were facing each other. He clapped once so that the lights went out but there was a little lamp still on. I could somewhat see his face and as I drifted off into a peaceful slumber, it looked like he was just staring at me. Admiring my face, but I couldn't be sure. That night I dreamed of Edward

* * *

As you can see I'm in my own story!! HAHA YES! ok, but anyway... what did you think of this chapter?? Hope you liked it!! Review and tell me what you think!! : Thanks for reading

-taylorcullenforever


	6. I Have To Pull Away! Or Do I?

Ok, here is another chapter. This one has Edward's POV so you will get to see what he is feeling. Thanks for everyone who has been reading a reviewing! All the reviews make me so happy! Hope you like this chapter.

-taylorcullenforever

* * *

I felt something brush my cheek, but I didn't know what it was. But whatever it was left fire wherever it touched my skin. I was groggy and still very tired, I guess that the few hours of sleep I got last night were just not good enough. I didn't know what it was touching my cheek but the feeling made me sigh and smile. I slowly opened me eyes, what I found surprised me to no end. Edward was leaning into me, his fingers brushing across my face. He had a smile on his lips, looking at me. I blinked.

"Good morning." Edward said, his fingers tracing from my cheek bones down my neck. I shivered at his touch. I closed my eyes again and then opened them. So sure I was dreaming, but yet, Edward was still here leaning into me.

"Good morning." I said back. He smiled wider at this. I slowly sat up, Edward now moving back from me. Now that I could see, I saw that behind Edward was two trays full of tons of food. Steam floating up from the trays. Edward saw me eyeing the trays, smiled and raised one eyebrow.

"You want it?" He asked me and my stomach growled. Apparently it was loud enough for him to hear, and he laughed. I then realized that I was starving, the snacks from last night making me crave real food. I nodded, looking at him with a pleading look.

"Ok, but first you have to say something for me. You have to say 'Edward I promise to sleep over again tonight or tomorrow night.'" He said, smiling at me. My face fell and this made him laugh.

"Why?"

"Because you seem very interesting and I want to hang out with you more." He simply said, as if that was all the reason for me to stay here again. I was wearing out my welcome.

"But, honestly, I already slept over and I'm wearing out my welcome here." There was another reason, I wasn't sure about promising my staying here again. Was it right for me to stay over again? I mean is it right to stay over more than one night, even if the two are best friend or are really close. Plus, there was the whole deal with falling for him. I knew I didn't like him in anyway way more than a friend, but I was starting to doubt that I could keep that feeling for long.

"You're always welcome here. Esme and Carlisle love you and so does everyone else. Please, come on. Bella!" Edward said, making a pout face. I laughed. Then I remembered that I had promised Taylor I was going to hang out with her today.

"I can't. I promised Taylor that I would hang out with her today." I said, hoping he would give up. But no.

"She can sleepover too. Taylor and Alice would get along great. They could go shopping. Come on, Bella. Just say yes." He said again. I wasn't sure what to do now. Give in or back off. I mean my parents were celebrating their anniversary and would be gone for 10 more days. What else did I have to do? We only had two more days left of school till summer.

"Well, let me call Taylor and check with her if it's ok." He handed me a phone and I punched in her number. She answered on the fourth ring.

"Tay-Tay here." She said and I laughed. That was just like her. She was always saying something funny and unexpected, but not always.

"Bella, hi girl! What's up?"

"Taylor, hey. Nothing really, I spent the night at Edward's house."

"Edward? Who is he? Oh my god! Bella, you spent the night at a guys house! You just moved here and you're already hookin up!"

"Taylor, you're hilarious. Um, I'll have to tell you the story of how we met later. But Edward wants me to stay the night again and I promised you I'd hang with you."

"Bella, stay with Edward. We can hang another day . . ."

"He also wants to know if you want to hang with us and sleepover too."

"Are you serious! The dude's inviting me too. Uh, ok. Sure."

"Awesome."

"Can I have his address."

I gave her his address and we hung up. Taylor was always too nice about things like this but that was part of her that I loved, she always understood.

"Ok, she is coming over. So fine, here . . . Edward I promise to stay over tonight. Now can I have the food, please?" I said, he grinned.

"Here you go." He passed me a tray, grabbed the other one and sat down on the bed next to me. We ate together talking about little random things, until Taylor got here.

EPOV

She was so beautiful when she was sleeping. I traced my finger tips over and over across her cheeks and face. She didn't move until 20 minutes of me doing it. She sighed and smiled. Then her eyes opened and a surprised expression covered her face. I just smiled at her and waited for her to sit up.

"Good morning." I said to her, I then traced from her cheek bone down her neck. Her skin was so soft and inviting but I would never do anything too out there. I felt her shiver under my touch. I didn't know what it was but since I had met her yesterday, something about her had my emotions in a crazy twist. I knew it seemed kind of early but I was falling for her. Everything about her made me happy. But we had just met, and it was wrong to push my feeling s on her so quickly. I was lost in my thoughts until she spoke up.

"Good morning." She said back, her voice soft and perfect. I shivered inside. I smiled at her voice. She slowly sat up and I removed my fingers from her. She kept her eyes on me until she was fully sitting up. I took a few steps back from her. Then saw her gaze intent on something behind me. I turned to see the two trays of food I had brought with me. She looked like she was about to pounce on the food. I laughed at this. I looked back and forth between Bella and the food. I raised one eyebrow. I was going to use this to get her to stay a night or two again.

"You want it?" I asked her, using a teasing voice. Her stomach then growled loud and hungry. She looked down at her stomach then back at me. She nodded, her face looked pleading. This made me feel bad for doing what I was about to do.

"Ok, but you have to say something for me. You have to say 'Edward I promise to sleep over again tonight or tomorrow night.'" I said, her face fell the expression made me laugh. I couldn't help it

"Why?" She quietly asked me.

"Because you seem very interesting and I want to hang out with you more." And it was so very true. I wanted so very badly to spend more time with her. And she was very interesting, different from any other girl I had ever met. For a second, she looked like she was in deep thought, then her expression changed.

"But, honestly, I already slept over and I'm wearing out my welcome here." She said, and this surprised me. She honestly thought she was wearing out her welcome. My family adored her and wanted her to stay some more almost as much as I did. But she looked deep in thought again so I said nothing. It was like she was battling with herself in her head. I just watched as expression after expression flashed across her face.

"You're always welcome here. Esme and Carlisle love you and so does everyone else. Please, come on. Bella!" I said, when she didn't look so deep in thought. Whatever it was she was thinking about it much have been serious. I made a pout face and looked at her, she laughed which made my heart flutter.

"I can't. I promised Taylor that I would hang out with her today." It seemed like she was trying to get me to give up on trying to get her to stay, but there was no way I was.

"She can sleepover too. Taylor and Alice would get along great. They could go shopping. Come on, Bella. Just say yes." I said, looking at her face intently. She didn't look so deep in thought and I took that as a good sign. What if she was getting annoyed by me? Was I getting on her nervous? She probably was wanting to go home. But I wanted her to stay so badly .

"Well, let me call Taylor and check with her if it's ok." Without hesitation I handed her our house phone. She dialed the number and then started talking but I was too caught up in my thoughts to pay much attention to what she was saying.

Would she like me? Would she become my best friend? What would people say about us? What would she think when she sees all the girls at school lusting after me? Would we ever be together? Her voice brought me back to earth.

"Ok, she is coming over. So fine here . . . Edward I promise to stay over tonight. Now can I have the food, please?" She asked, and I just grinned at her. She was staying and I would have another night of staring at her.

"Here you go." I said to her and passed her one of the trays, she took it and I took the other one, walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down next to her. We talked about a lot of stuff but as we did my thoughts were constantly pulling my attention away from Bella. Then the door bell rang.

B POV

Edward looked at me his face sad, for what reason I did not know. He took my tray, placing his in the other hand. We both slid off the bed walking out into the hallway. We took the stairs and got downstairs to find Taylor and Alice already talking about shopping. Edward was definitely right, Taylor and Alice were going to get along perfect. Edward took a turn and went into the kitchen to clean the trays. I walked over to him.

"Do you need some help?" I asked, feeling bad for eating off the tray but not cleaning it. I was also so used to cleaning up after myself.

"No, go say hi to Taylor." He said, giving me a quick little push toward the living room. The chatter in the living room was overwhelming as Edward's family talked to Taylor. I was sure they would like Taylor too. Then Taylor saw me.

"Bella, sis!" She yelled at me, running over to me and giving me a very tight hug. I knew what she was trying to do. I gave in.

"Can't . . . breath!" I said, in a shaky voice. She giggled and jumped back.

"How are you, sis?" She looked like her normal self. Long brown hair flowing down her back, her makeup on, and of course she had her boyfriends commitment ring on her wedding ring finger. I smiled at this, she never took the ring off.

"I'm great. How are you? How is Oliver?" **(A/N Ok, now I had to give myself a boyfriend named other than Edward. Lol for those of you who know me Forum Buddies then you know what I'm talking about. If you don't, don't worry about it) **I asked and her face automatically lit up. She started jumping up and down.

"Oh he is fabulous and hot –sigh- but he is out camping with his family." She said and her face dropped a little. I pulled her into me for another hug, hoping to comfort her. She always was calm when in someone's arms. Anyone's.

"Aww, I'm sorry. He will be back soon, right? Plus, you're even lucky to have a gorgeous boyfriend." I said to her and she laughed.

"Yea, he will be back soon. I am lucky! Hehehe!" She said and backed away from me. Just then Edward walked back into the room. He walked over to me and Taylor with a crooked smile on his face. I swear, the smile made my heart melt onto my feet.

"Well, hello Taylor. I've heard good things about you." He said, putting out a hand. She shook it, a smile playing at her lips.

"Hello, its so very nice finally meeting you. I heard good things about you too," She looked over at me, with a teasing look playing across her face. "I'm guessing you're the one and only Edward? Am I right?" she asked, playfully. I knew she was going to have fun with this.

"Why, yes." He said back. She smiled.

"Okay everyone! We are going shopping!" Alice yelled to everyone. Taylor's face lit up like a light bulb being turned on. Alice saw this.

"Shopping! Shopping! OMC I love shopping!" Taylor said, her face glowing at the thought of going to a mall and shopping.

"Yes! Shopping! You love as much as I love shopping?" Alice asked, bouncing over to Taylor.

"Hellz yes!" Taylor said.

"Then we are spending a ton of money today." Alice said, taking Taylor's hand and leading her toward the car. I laughed at this. Edward turned toward me, that crooked smile still plastered on his lips. My breath caught and I couldn't breath.

"Shall we?" Edward asked me, gesturing toward the car waiting for everyone. I nodded. He took my hand and walked me toward the limo waiting for us. I gasped at the limo. It was amazing. I got in and sat next to Taylor, Edward following my lead and sitting next to me. Once all in, the car jerked to a start and we were off. Then the radio came on. The song playing made my breath catch. It was No Air by Jordin Sparks ft. Chris Brown. The words flowing endlessly into my mind. For a few second all I could hear was the lyrics:

_If I should die before I walk_

_It's cause you took my breath away_

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air_

_Ohh_

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_

_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_

_Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

I then knew I would have to break myself off from Edward. I was already starting to like him more than I should. But I so badly wanted to be his friend. I wanted to be with him all the time, to go to the movies, spill soda on each other, be really good friends. But I was starting to like him. I didn't want to like him, I wanted to be his friend. Nothing more. Nothing more. Or did I want more? Did I want to be more than just friends? Did I?

* * *

Ok, so both are starting to feel things for each other. Now you know how Edward is feeling. But don't think Edward and Bella are going to be getting together too soon. Thanks so much for reading. REVIEW pretty pretty please. Oh and on my bio page there is a URL for a new story that i'm betaing. Go check out the story!

Love you guys!

-taylorcullenforever


	7. What Do You Mean Not Human?

Ok here is another chapter. Even though the chapter is really short.

Thanks so much for reading!

-taylorcullenforever

* * *

B POV

"Bella is this cute or not?" Alice asked me, walking out of her stall and turning 360 degrees in this cute black dress. It looked great on her. She giggled as she kept spinning around, the dress swooshing all around her.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." I said to her, walking up to the mirror and smoothing out the cute, long pink dress I had on. Alice had made me try on the dress, seeing as she would not take no for a answer. Pink was not my color, I liked black. But this dress I happened to like. The dress outlined all my curves just right.

"You looked amazing in that!" I heard Alice say, I could see her looking at me. I turned toward her a struck a pose. One hand on my hip, the other in the air.

"Really, darling? Do I look sexy? Like a sex kitten!" I joked and we bust out laughing. I heard something fall in the stall Taylor was in. Taylor wasn't one for dresses but Alice had finally coaxed her to just try on a few.

"Taylor, you ok?" I called out.

"Yep, that was just the hanger. Hold on I'm almost done." She said. Alice and I examined ourselves some more as we waited for her. Then her door swung open. She walked out, her eyes covered with her hands.

"Ok how do I look?" She was amazing! The long, silk, latte colored dress was absolutely stunning on her. The dress clinging to her bust and curves just right. Alice and I looked at each other, nodded, and looked back at her. We walked over, each grabbed one of her arms, walked her over to the mirror, and pried her hands off her eyes. She gasped at the reflection in the mirror.

"Damn! Even I can't look that good!" I said, this making Taylor and Alice laugh.

"You almost done in there! I mean how long does it take to put on some silly dresses?" I heard Emmett yell. I rolled my eyes, at how guys didn't know that it takes time to look good.

"Come on in!" Alice yelled. We all got in a pose, our arms around us, as if we were best friends. Which we kind of were now. The guys came in, along with Rosalie, who had already gotten the stuff she wanted.

"Do we look like sex kittens?" We called out, striking a pose. The guys faces dropped and they just stared at us. We put on annoyed faces.

"What?" We said.

"Yall look amazing." They said, and busted out laughing. We joined in and shooed them off so we could changed.

After buying the dresses we headed off for another store. This was our last store, seeing as we had been to about twenty and bags were covering every inch of our arms. I couldn't believe Alice was spending this much money on Taylor and I. They were really being too nice. As I looked around at the other little stores I head Taylor.

"Oliver?" She called out, running over to a tall guy. He turned, a smile on his lips, and grabbed her into a hug. We all walked over to them, confused expressions on our face. I had never met Oliver, but from what I was told he sounded really quite hot.

"Everyone this is Oliver. My boyfriend." Taylor said, turning around to face us. Oliver looked up and Alice and I gasped. Oliver was even paler than the Cullens'. He had black hair with an emo cut **(A/N The kind of emo cut that goes across your face)**, he had a nice build, he was tall, and he was flawless. But the one thing that stood out was his eyes. They were crimson red. I turned toward the Cullens' to see the expressions on their faces, but Edward's expression caught my gaze. It was pure horror. Why was that? I walked over to Edward, putting a hand on his arm. He looked at me, his eyes filled with nothing but terror.

"Edward what's wrong?" I whispered to him.He shook his head.

"I know something! He is not human! Taylor is in danger!" He whispered to me, and from the corner of my eye I could see Oliver look over at us. A glare on his face. What did he mean not human? What was going on?

* * *

Ok, really i did not expect to have Oliver come into the story so quickly but it happened. lol. So yea. I hope you liked this chapter and so sorry for it not being that long. please Review! I really like reviews!

-taylorcullenforever


	8. I Was Just Kidding, Bella!

Okay, here is another chapter! Sorry, that it took so long to update! I have been very busy! I hope you like the chapter!

Disclaimer: I dont own anyone besides Oliver and Taylor.

-taylorcullenforever

* * *

"Edward, what do you mean not human?" I asked, confused. He smiled over at me, and poked me in the ribs. Then he started laughing. I just stared at him, like he was going mad.

"I was kidding, Bella! I so got you! You actually believe me didn't you?" He said, but his eyes told me differently. He was lying to me. He wasn't kidding something was going on. But since, I had _no_ clue what exactly he was talking about when he said _un-human_ I let it slide.

"Haha! I actually did believe you! You got me! But that's not funny! Don't do that again!" I said to him, poking him in the ribs harder than he had me. He was shaking with laughter. He grabbed my hand and we started walking faster, trying to catch up to the whole group.

"Okay. I'm sorry. But it was still funny! You should have seen the look on your face. You were freaking out!" He said as we took our place in the group, behind Alice and Jasper. The bags on my arm were swaying back and forth with every step I took. The weight starting to make my arm numb.

"Wouldn't you freak out?!" I asked him and he immediantly stopped laughing. His face blank. "What!? What did I say?" I asked him. Was it something I said?

"Nothing, you didn't say anything wrong. I would freak out too." He said and looked over at a store. I looked down at the marble floor of the mall. Edward was acting a little strange.

"Hey, come on. Everyone is getting something to eat." Edward said, bringing me back to earth. I looked forward and saw everyone splitting up in different direction for different food places. The food court was big, the tables and chairs taking up most of the space. Edward, pulled me toward the table Esme, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were sitting at. I took a seat next to Jasper.

"Do you want anything?" Edward asked me. I thought for a second.

"Just get me whatever you are getting." I told him and he ran off to get in line behind Rosalie and Alice. I noticed they were in line for Panda Express. My mouth started watering.

"So, where are your parents?" Carlisle asked me.

"They are lawyers, so they are traveling to Italy for a big, big case. They won't be back till today sometime. I don't know when, but my parents know I'm with you guys."

"Wow, Italy. We have friends over there in Italy." Carlisle said, giving me a huge smile.

"Really! That is cool! I've never been to Italy! But I so badly want to go. My parents didn't let me go this last time. They said I was safer staying here."

"Well, I'm glad they left you here. If not, we might never had met." Carlisle said and Jasper and Emmett gave a yes. I smiled, the Cullens' were all too good to me. They already seemed like my family. I talked with them about small stuff. I learned more about them. But soon enough Rose, Alice, and Edward were back with the food. Everyone took what they had gotten and Edward sat next to me. Our thighs touching, except neither one of us pulled away. Then, it dawned on me that Taylor nor Oliver were at the table with us. My head snapped up and I looked around. I finally spotted Taylor and Oliver eating lunch by themselves just talking, and kissing. They looked so happy together, like they really belonged together. I let them be and joined the conversation again. Leaving them to do whatever they wanted. To just talk and be happy they were together again. Soon everyone was finished eating but the conversation was still going strong about stuff coming up, that I was invited to and things that everyone was planning on doing. I found Edward staring at me a lot, but I never met his eyes. They captivated me to the point I couldn't remember how to breathe. Which was not a good thing in my case. After about 30 minutes of more talking we finally got up. Alice, Rose, and I grabbed all of our bags. My arm was just starting to not feel numb. Oliver and Taylor walked back over to us seeing as we were all ready to get going. I took my stand beside Alice, talking to her about more shopping and having a sleepover soon. We talked about details like getting hair dye, silly string, tons of make-up. And how could I forget TONS OF CHOCOLATE! I felt my phone vibrate and I excused myself.

"Hello?" I said.

"Is this Isabella Swan?" A woman asked.

"Yes, this is she."

"Isabella, it's about your parents." I started panicking. What about them?

"What about them?" I asked, frantic to know the answer.

"They boarded a plane about 3 hours ago from Italy. Their plane crashed, they didn't make it." My body froze, my mind locked down, and I could feel myself slipping away.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." Was all I could say.

"Isabella? Isabella?" Was all I could hear as the phone dropped from my fingers, hitting the floor with a thud. Then the floor came up and hit me. Everything turning black.

* * *

Okay, so this chapter did not end very well. Sorry it was so short! I promise the next chapter will be longer! Please review!

-taylorcullenforever


	9. Just Say Yes

I have finally had the time to write this!! It took a while...but i have done it!

Hope you like the chapter!

This kind of explains what happened to Jake...but i will go into more detail about that later.

disclaimer: down own any characters except Taylor

-taylorcullenforever

* * *

--3 Months Later--

I felt myself stiff, unable to move. I slowly opened my eyes, my lids sticking together. I was looking up at a white ceiling, but where I was I didn't know. There was a beeping, coming from something next to me. That was the only noise, I could hear, in the room. Except for my ragged breathing. I didn't know where I was or what had happened. Then my memory came flooding back. My parents had died in a plane crash. Dead. I felt a tear run down the side of my face, landing in my hair.

"Hello?" I called out, my voice echoing off the walls. I could tell I had things connected to me, so I guessed I was in a hospital. But why? Had something happened to me? I heard something move but I couldn't move my head to see what it was.

"Bella?" A voice said and I knew who it was. Edward.

"Edward?" I called out, my voice full of panic. I heard him run over to my side, bending over me so I could see him face. He looked tired, drained of any energy.

"Bella!? You're awake!?" He said, astonished. Why was it so surprising I was awake? What exactly had happened?

"Edward?" I asked, stopping. Trying to find my full voice. I could only whisper.

"Yes, Bella?"

"What happened to me?" Edward's face dropped, his eyes turning sad. He looked away from me. Was it that bad?

"Tell me!" I demanded, but my voice stayed a wimpy whisper.

"When you found out about your parents, you black out and fell hitting your heard," Edward answered me, but I could tell there was more.

"What else?" I tried to get him to finished. But, he seemed somewhat reluctant.

"You hit your head too hard and went into a coma. Carlisle thought that you were never going to wake up." His voice was pained. "But you're awake! And it's a miracle." I mentally nodded. But, really I couldn't believe I had went into a coma. A coma? Then another, more important question came into mind.

"How long have I been in a coma?" A few weeks? Tops?

"3 months," I gasped. That long! I finally was in control of my body and I moved my head, so I was looking over at Edward.

"Bella, would you mind if Carlisle and Esme adopted you?" He asked and I thought for a second. I didn't have anyone else to go to. I would be a orphan if I was on my own. I didn't have anyone to go to, or anywhere else to go. And I loved Carlisle and Esme. If it was possible I would go with Carlisle and Esme in a second, they were really my only hope. But there was Jake and Taylor. But, I had no clue where Jake was and Taylor was still living with her parents. So I didn't really have any other options.

"No, but that won't happen." I told him and it didn't seem possible. At least not to me.

"Well, we just have to get your consent and then Carlisle can sign the adoption papers." He said and I looked at him, shocked. Really? Was this really going to happen? I knew that I had just met the Cullens and it seemed wrong to put myself on them, but really when I thought about it . . . what other good choice did I have?

"Are you serious!? I mean, Edward, I just met you guys. I couldn't just move myself in with you guys." I felt instantly bad, for putting all my problems on them. It was a horrible thing to do.

"Bella. Esme and Carlisle love you already. Just getting to be around you for those few days, they instantly loved you! We all love you and really want you to be a part of our family. Truly. Just say yes."

E POV

Someone poked my on the shoulder. I looked up to see Carlisle.

"How is she?" He asked me, since I had been the one watching her and staying by her side 24/7. He looked over toward Bella. She still hadn't waken up or made any movement.

"Same. She hasn't waken up _yet_. But, she will soon. I can feel it." I told him, hoping I was right. Seeing, Bella, in that hospital bed so fragile was killing me.

"Edward, I don't think she will ever wake up." We had had this conversation more than once. "She hit her head so very hard on that marble floor." I just shook my head. She had to wake up. I was in loved with her, she couldn't not wake up. She had to wake up and be with me. I just couldn't give up on her already.

"No, she will wake up! And . . ." I stopped, no one knew how I felt about Bella. But, I knew he knew. I could tell from the look on his face.

"You have fallen for her haven't you?" I just looked at him, not saying anything. But my eyes said it all. He scrutinized my face for a second.

"I knew it, I could tell from the way you had been looking at her the past few days. But, I wasn't sure then."

"On her phone, a boy by the name of Jacob Black left her a message saying that there was a emergency back home and he had to move back. And that he was very sorry." A boy? I just nodded.

"Oh and just to tell you, I have all the adoption paper work filled out. So, if she does wake up all we have to do is get her to say okay. I think having Bella in the family would be nice. Esme and I just adore her. She is one amazing girl." He said looking over at her again. "I'll be back soon." He patted me on the should, then walked out of the room. I tried to get comfortable in the hard chair by her bed. Drifting off into a deep sleep. But, I was alert at the same time. Just waiting for the moment she would wake up.

"Hello?" Someone called out and I thought it was my dream. But, the voice belonged to Bella, I was sure of that. The angelic voice filling the room and my head. I opened my eyes and ran over to her, hoping, that she was awake and responsive.

"Bella?" I called out. I was not very alert.

"Edward?" I ran the rest of the way around her bed, bending over to see her face. And there she was! Her eyes open, searching all over and landing on my face.

"Bella! You're awake!" It was a miracle she was awake. She was awake! I was so relieved, the weight of her not waking up lifting off my shoulders.

"Edward?" She asked, her voice a small, weak, whisper.

"Yes, Bella?" I knew the words that would come out of her mouth before she said them

"What happened to me?" I could feel my face drop, my heart thumped uneasily. I turned away from her face, the memory of her fall and not waking up taunting me.

"Tell me!" She demanded. Her voice was still a whisper. Not sounding as harsh as she would have liked. There was no point in not telling her, she would find out whether or not I wanted her too.

"When you found out about your parents, you blacked out and fell hitting your head." I answered, hoping she wouldn't ask if there was more. I didn't want to get too into this conversation.

"What else?" I suppressed a sigh.

"You hit your head too hard and went into a coma. Carlisle thought that you were never going to wake up." It was painful talking about what had happened to her. Even though she was well and awake. But, I didn't let that get me down. "But you're awake! And it's a miracle."

"How long have I been in a coma?"

"3 months," She gasped. The sound echoing off the walls. She turned her head to me, so I was eye to eye with her. I had to ask her now. I had to ask her the most important question and pray she would except. I knew she would feel weird about it, since I had met her only a few days ago. But, Carlisle and Esme adored her so very much, and Alice and Rose could use a new shopping buddy. She was also my . . . soul mate.

"Bella, would you mind if Carlisle and Esme adopted you?" I asked and watched her face. For a second she looked deep in thought. To keep myself calm I chanted _she will say yes, she will say yes, she will say yes_ over and over in my head. After a few more minutes of painful silence, she answered.

"No, but that won't happen." Yes, it would. She would agree and she would be one of the family. She had to say yes. For me. For herself. She had no one. This, was really, her only option. Except for Taylor but I doubt she could move in with Taylor.

"Well, we just have to get your consent and then Carlisle can sign the adoption papers." She looked at me, completely shocked.

"Are you serious!? I mean, Edward, I just met you guys. I couldn't just move myself in with your family." She was baffled and she looked like she felt bad. But, for what I didn't know exactly.

"Bella. Esme and Carlisle love you already. Just getting to be around you for those few days, they instantly loved you. We all love you and really want you to be part of our family. Truly. Just say yes."

She started at me, tears gathering in her eyes. I wiped them away and waited for her to answer.

_Just say yes. Just say yes. Yes . . . yes!_ I said in my head.

"Fine . . . yes. But, only because I have no where else to go and no one else to turn to." My heart got caught in my throat and tears were stinging my eyes. She had said yes.

* * *

Bella being adopted by the Cullens was very unexpected. But, what else is she going to do!? Anyway, i hope you liked the chapter. I will try to update soon.

Review please!!

-taylorcullenforever


	10. Remembering

**Okay, everyone!**

**I have finally gotten a chapter done! YES! **

**does happy dance**

**There's nothing to say really EXCEPT:**

**I hope you like this chapter **

**and yea...thats it haha**

**-taylorcullenforever**

* * *

Walking into their house was awkward. Knowing this would be my new home. I still had the guilt of pushing myself on them and the fact they had just adopted me after meeting me a few days ago. Was this a dream? Was I still in my coma? There was no possible was, in my mind at least, that the Cullens could be so generous as to _adopt_ me, making _me_ part of the _family_! It seemed so not possible, but here I was walking into their house. Edward was too good to be true. He had been nothing but nice and helpful to me and I felt like I didn't belong or shouldn't be allowed to have such good luck in finding such nice people. Maybe, I was just fighting with myself, finding reason for me not to be here, because I just couldn't realize I had gotten so lucky. Like God had given sent down a angel to watch over me. But, I couldn't think about turning back now. The papers were signed and done and I was here. I stood right next to the front door, feeling out of place in their beautiful life. I looked at the ground, trying not to make it seem like I felt this out of place here. A tear escaped as the thought of my parents entered my mind.

They would never be back. They had left me and this world, leaving me stranded, but in good hands. My mothers face appeared behind my eyelids, her smile lighting up my whole mind, clearing anything out except for my father's face and her's. They smiled at me, as if they were happy to see I wasn't alone. I already missed them. I remembered the coversation and goodbyes, the night they left for their plane.

* * *

_Flash Back:_

_I slowly climbed down the stairs, making my way into the living room. As, I came into view of the living room I saw my parents bags sitting next to the front door. I didn't want them to leave me, but they had to. I wiped the frown off my face, replacing it with a grin. I didn't want them feeling bad for leaving me. Renee and Charlie were sitting on the couch, their arms around each other waiting silently for me. I walked toward them until I came to the middle of the room. I stopped staring at both of them, tears building in my eyes._

"_When are you guys leaving?" I asked, not exactly sure. I didn't pay too much attention to the times of the flights. _

"_In about 10 minutes." I nodded, more tears building. Stupid, stupid tears!_

"_Aww, honey! We will only be gone for a few days!" my mom said, standing up and walking over to me. Her arms embraced me, wrapping tightly around me. I put my face between her shoulder and neck, letting the tears fall. I put my arms around her torso and squeezed not wanting to let her go. I could hear her heart pounding and pounding. _

"_I know, I just . . . i'm going to miss you so much." I always missed them so much before they left. _

"_We're going to miss you so much too!" my dad poked me on the arm, causing me to laugh. I untangled myself from Renee to turn and grab onto Charlie._

"_Umpf!" Charlie let out, after my arms snaked around his chest and my body slammed into his. His warmth calmed me down, his arms pulling around me too. I kissed Charlie on the cheek._

"_I'm going to miss you, Dad." _

"_I'm going to miss you too, kid." I laughed at this, how he never failed to sound so reassuring. Never ever failed._

_I let go of him and stepped back so I could see them both.They smiled at me._

"_We will come back, Bella! Don't worry. We will always be here for you. Always." Renee said, her hair bouncing around her face._

"_Nothing is going to happen this time, every flight is always safe. And we always come back right?" They both knew that everytime they had to take a plane I instantly got scared about them crashing or not making it back to me. And it was true, I was always scared there was the chance they might not live to see me tomorrow or the next day. Or the chance I might not get to see them the next day. It always had my mind clouded with that thought and never let me rest until they called me saying they were safe and home._

"_Yea, I know." I tried to smile for them, but it came out more looking like a grimace._

_Charlie looked at his watch, his eyes brows rising. "We have to go, but come here." He hugged me again, rubbing circles into my back. I let out a deep breath, that I had been unconsciously holding in._

"_I love you, Bella. I love you so much." He had never said it two time or said it in that tone. As if there was only this last time to say goodbye. Last time to say goodbye._

"_I love you so much too, Dad. So very much. You come back to me okay?"_

"_Okay."_

_I kissed Charlie on the cheek one more time, lingering this time. I turned to Renee and threw myself at her._

"_I love you my Isabella. I love you so so much. I love you. I love you." She said it over and over, the words going straight into my heart. Burning themselves in my memory. _

"_I love you to, Mom. I love you too." _

"_Time to go." The cab outside honked and Renee jumped, immediately laughing at her reaction. I kissed my mother too the same as Charlie._

_They grabbed their bags and I walked with them. Stepping onto the porch, it felt like a real goodbye. Not one you where you knew you would see the person again, but a real one. Where you had no clue if you were ever going to see that person again. _

_As the cab rode off the window rolled down and I ran after them. Tears automatically falling like rivers down my flushed cheeks. I waved after them._

"_I LOVE YOU! I ALWAYS WILL! I LOVE YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and I heard a 'I love you' screamed back. _

_They turned a corner and were gone. Gone_

_End of Flash Back_

* * *

I gasped and fell to the floor, my palms hitting the woods causing a thudding pound. My heart ached like it was being set on fire and my lungs felt as if they were tied up and no longer connected to me. My head spun seeing their faces, the scene of them leaving, the sounds of their 'I love yous' as if they knew they were not going to make it fully back home to me. The aching got worse, becoming sharper and more painful. Like being whipped over and over with a whip.

"Bella!?" I heard voice call, but the sound was muffled and far away. As if I was long gone, on the earth but not really on the earth. I curled into a ball, wrapping my arms around my legs and trying to shake the flashback out of my mind.

"Mom, Dad, come back to me," I whispered over and over again. I kept hearing the voice calling me, trying to bring me back but failing.

I felt someone pick me up, removing me from the floor, and unwrapping my arms from my legs. Tears were still running down my face in puddles as they sat me down somewhere and someone wrapped their arms around me. Their warmth made me think of Charlie and Renee and only made me cry harder.

"Shh, shh. It will be okay, it will be okay." Someone whispered, their lips touching my ear.

The ache in my chest slowly faded, the pain becoming dull but still noticeable. My tears had finally stopped, only because I couldn't find anymore to cry. My eyes were swollen shut and I could barely open them. The images and visions had finally disappeared, but only to the back of mind. Where they hid from me until they decided to flood my thoughts again. Someone was still holding me and it had been hours since I had seen the flashback and gone into a deep, deep hole of depression.

The person was still rocking me and rubbing somewhat soothing circles on my back.

"Is she okay?" Someone asked and I strained to hear.

"I don't know. She hasn't talked or moved." Another person said.

"Okay. Poor thing! I hope she gets better soon. Let me know when she starts to move and make contact."

"Okay."

I tried to climb out of the hole, stretching toward the light. But the hole would not let me go, grabbing my arms and bringing me back whenever I was almost in reach of the bright light in the distance. The depression was like a monster. Taking control of me and not letting me go. The images of my Mother and Father reappeared and the monster took over again.

I tried harder, pushing and push toward the bright light as the monster grabbed onto me and trying to pull me back. The monster was slowly pulling me back and I tried harder to reach the light that shined above me. I reached out, just barely touching it before the monster growled and pulled on me. Which pulled me back a little. I gritted my teeth and jumped for the light.

Touching it and finally becoming free of the monster

I gasped, my eyes opening a little, and my body shooting upward. The arms around my stiffened and I sat there, finally free of the monster. I didn't know if the monster would come back for me but I wasn't going to waste my time. I blinked, my eyes burning and stinging with each blink I made.

"Bella?" Someone asked, it was the person that was holding me. It had to be since their voice was so close. I turned my head slowly, looking at the person.

"Edward?" I asked, so he was the one that had held me, trying to get me to respond and move?! I looked at him.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I blinked again, not sure if I was or not.

"I . . . don't . . . know."

"You scared all of us when you fell." I instantly felt bad for causing a scene.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Bella. You are going through a hard time."

"Thank you, Edward. Thank you for everything." I felt like crying, but there were no more tears I could cry.

"Your welcome, Bella." He laid my head again his chest and caressed my head, running his hands over my hair. I could hear his heart beat and the sound was beautiful. It was also in sync with mine, like one beating heart instead of two.

Before I knew it, someone was picking me up, and I had no clue as to what was going on. I guessed I had fallen asleep. I quickly opened my eyes.

"What's going on?" I felt dazed, as if I was still not truly there.

"I'm taking you to your room." Edward answered me. My room?

"My room?" I asked and he chuckled lightly.

"Yes, your room. We set one up while y ou were still in your coma. Just in case you gave your consent to the adoption."

"Oh," That made sense.

Edward stopped at the door of the room right next to his.

"Put me down, please." I said and Edward gave me a anguished look. I smiled in reassurance and he slowly put my down, reluctant.

My feet slowly touched the ground and I felt somewhat in control of myself. I stared at the door, trying to decide whether or not to open the door and go in.

My hand reached out, my fingers shaking badly, and touched the doorknob. I slowly turned it, opening the door. I took a deep breathe and walked pushed the door open, revealing the whole room. I gasped at the room, it was too beautiful to be my room.

The room was absolutely stunning. The walls were sky blue, with clouds and freesias painted all of them. The flowers on the wall looked beyond real, so colorful, and exquisite.

I walked in, running my hands over the walls, and looking at the flowers more closely. I looked around, noticing more.

There was a queen sized bed, in the middle of the room. It's comforter, copying the walls, and having freesias covering the whole thing. Right in the middle of the comforter was "Bella" stitched on in Vanessa font.

It was breathe taking and I didn't deserve any of it. The carpet was light blue, a tad lighter than the walls. It's fabric so very soft, that if felt like silk under my feet. There was a wooden dresser in the corner of the room, with some of my things already on it.

Tears started building, as the fact that this was _my_ room was finally starting to sink in.

"Do you like it?" I turned to Edward, who was watching me intently. And scrutinizing my face. I smiled, a tear falling. I quickly brushed it away, walking toward him.

"I love it! Edward, this is too much! I don't deserve this!" And truly I didn't. I hugged Edward, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm glad you like it. Esme had a lot of fun fixing this room up for you." I laughed, of course she had.

"I bet Esme did have fun."

I spun around, taking another look at what was _my_ room now.

"Well, I'll let you be," I turned to Edward, my heart lurching as he grabbed the door, getting ready to close it.

"O . . . okay." I murmured.

He walked out, closing the door, and I stood there looking at the door. Hoping he would come back and take me in his arms again. The last thing I wanted was to be alone.

I didn't know what to do with myself, at the moment. I looked around, knowing this was my future.

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter was mostly Bella talking about her feelings.**

**Yes, it was kind of boring in a way.**

**But, i promise the next chapter will have more (idk) okay, less boringness. **

**I hope you liked the chapter**

**and please review**

**pretty please**

**Love you guy,**

**XOXOXOXO**

**-taylorcullenforever**


	11. Stupid AN

Okay so i have like ditched this story.

I know i'm horrible for it but yeah...

I'm kinda at a moot point with this story.

But i think i'm going to take some time (more time) to write the next five chapters.

But i WILL be posting more for this story cause i'd like to finish it. Haha.

So i'm thinking of just building a relationship between Edward and Bella by having Edward kinda be there for Bella through the pain since she recently lost her parents.

If you have any ideas of plot twists for future chapters please let me know! I could use the help!

Once i have five chapter written I will start posting.

Check my website on my homepage link if you're wanting to keep up with how many chapter i've written so far.

Thanks guys!

-taylorcullenforever


	12. The End

Hi, Everyone.

I Am Done Writing Fanfiction Stories Or Beta(ing). For Good.

I Found What I Was Looking For.

**I'm In Love.**

So I'm Giving Up Fanfiction.

It Was Great While It Lasted.

Bye

:)

-Taylor


End file.
